Doing It My Way
by master fireball
Summary: Harry decides Dumbledore doesn't have a clue, and decides to take his destiny in his own hands.


**DOING IT MY WAY**

_disclaimer: i do not onw Harry Potter, wish i did_

_please add advice to reviews to improve my story its my first one_

_summary: after fifth year Harry decides Dumbledore doesn't have a clue and he needs to learn to how to manage on his own._

chapter 1: realizations

**In number 4 Privet drive there lived the dursley family, a family that desperately wanted to be normal. But by the standards of a reasonable human being they were not. There were four people in the house Vernon a fat man with no neck and a large moustache, his wife Petunia skinny neck like a giraffe and a gossip and their son Dudley also fat, dumb and a bully.**

**The fourth member of the household was was Harry Potter their nephew orphaned and put into their care. For many years they told everyone that he was a disturbed delinquent, it didn't help how he always looked scruffy due to only being provided the old clothes that did not fit his cousin anymore. ****For you see Harry was in fact a wizard, a famous wizard who survived the most powerful curse from the most powerful dark lord the world had ever seen. He had just completed his fifth year at Howarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**Last year the wizarding world finally learned the truth, he was telling the truth about Voldemort coming back, but it came at a price his godfather Sirius Black had died in the battle at the ministry. It still hurt to think about but he swore to himself that it wouln't happen again he had to be prepared, especially with the prophecy it was him or voldemort. Blame lied with many people himself included Voldemort for starting the mess, Dumbledore for his many mistakes Snape for his stupid grudge, Bellatrix Lestrange for the murder itself.**

**Harry got up and sat on his bed and thought back to his time before Hogwarts, his experience with the Dursleys could only be called abuse. Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, worked like a slave, starved, beaten by Dudley and his friends all while being blamed for everything that went wrong. This was Dumbledores idea of protection, he really needed to get away from here.**

**Then there were his letters to school for nearly a month his uncle dodged the letters before Hagrid came, why wasn't someone sent sooner? Then he was not told how to enter platform 9 3/4 and mrs. Weasely just happened call it out for muggles to here when she herself went to school and went for more than ten years in a row between her children. Everyone told him that all dark wizards came from Slytherin but he knew that wasn't true Peter Pettigrew came from Gryffindor. When her thought about only Draco Malfoy and his entourage really bothered him, the only other ones that did were the Quidditch team and rarely off the pitch.**

**In the year he started Hogwarts bumbles as he decided to refer to him as decided to bring the philosophers stone to a school when he knew it was coveted by a madman. In the same year he allowed a teacher that was possessed by said madman to enter the school. To cap it off he was a poor teacher and speaking of poor teachers Snape who bullied students abused his authority to persecute anyone not in Slytherin and was outright hostile to anyone named Potter due his own problems when young. this man was given a position of authority over children who hold more maturity than him. Even in the wizarding world unchanged fro centuries there had to be rules or even laws Snape was breaking.**

**During his first year a troll was able to enter the school on Halloween, everyone was sent to their dormitories and Slytherin were in the dungeons with the troll. Then in his first Quidditch match even Hagrid realized his broom was being tampered with. Christmas Dumbledore left a magic mirror lying around which he admitted had driven people mad. A warningwas made about not entering the forest (which he broke every year) and his detention was to enter it to find something dark killing unicorns. For starters they were only first years capable of very little magically and they only had Hagrid and Fang who couldn't have done much if there really are werewolves in the forest.**

**At the end of the year he learnt the stone was about to be stolen and bumbles was gone so he Ron and Hermione went after it. How was it that after 600+ years he couldn't keep it safe himself and the best defense possible meant to keep a dark lord away was overcome with minor problems by three first years. At the end he met with Quirrell and Voldemort (note to self call him Tom as it bothers him so) was foced to kill him and nearly died doing so. Then bumbles refused to tell him why he was targeted ny the king of creepiness and sent him off.**

**Harry considered all of this and was shocked to realize the staggering level of incompitence on behalf of the headmaster, and this was only from his first year.**

_please review_


End file.
